Missing
by laurayette4445
Summary: When a spell is cast, Damon must go back and change fate before it takes away the one thing he loves. Who will win and who will lose? "When one door closes, another one opens." Set in the near future of S3.Delena. Rated M. Damon's POV.
1. Wonderland

**A/N: Hey everybody! So this is my first Vampire Diaries fic and I would really love it if you guys tell me if you like it and if I should continue it. The story is set somewhere in the near future of season 3 and is in Damon's POV. Please tell me if I should continue with the idea and review! Now on with the show…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.**

Two things were happening at once, first the girl I loved was being dragged off by a maniac, and two I was laying here defenseless because teen witch got tricked and was compelled.

I slowly watch as Elena fights for her life as Klaus slowly reaches her.

"Don't fight, it only postpones the inevitable." He grabbed her arms and put her body against his.

He slowly reached for her vervain necklace and ripped it off swiftly.

"Won't be needing this, will we?" She thrashed in his grip and looked over to me with pleading eyes.

I tried with all my might to move but the witch was too powerful.

"Elena!" I yelled.

I wouldn't give up, I had to save her.

Klaus turned her around and smiled, "You will walk over to that tree and stand still and wait until I tell you otherwise." Her face was blank and her response was almost robotic.

"No, Elena listen to me. You have to fight it!" I tried to move my body but it felt like a restraint was keeping me there, "Dammit!" I yelled as my body felt tenser the harder I tried to move.

Klaus grabbed the rope and wrapped it around her as Elena stood still by the tree. He secured it tightly and breathed in her scent.

I growled as he touched her cheek and got closer to her. My inner animal was coming out and I wanted to rip off his head for even thinking about touching her, but he wanted to do worse. He was going to kill her.

"You burn my family, now I burn you." He growled and his voice held the distinct flare of a psychopath.

When we took Klaus's family and finally found the one way to get rid of them all, we jumped on the opportunity to destroy them. Stefan had found the way in a coffin that he was trying to work on opening for weeks and it finally disabled them all enough that fire could kill them, all except Klaus. The spell was powerful and it almost killed Bonnie, but revenge seemed to be strong in our minds.

Klaus had practically destroyed everything we all cared about; therefore it was only just that we do the same to him.

I was a fool.

Klaus picked up the torch and I tried my best to move. I wouldn't let Elena die this way.

"Now dear I want you to be clear and coherent when you are slowly burned alive. Wouldn't want you to miss out on any of the fun, now would I?" As soon as Klaus said those words Elena's face changed from neutral to scared.

She tried to free herself while I tried to do the same thing.

"You need her; her blood is the key to your little science experiment. If you kill her you also kill your little freak show!" I yelled.

I had to stall him, it couldn't end like this. I couldn't let her die.

"A price I am willing to pay."

"You prefer to be the only monster of your kind. You have nothing without your little puppy dogs falling you around like you are some sort of God."

"It doesn't matter!" He screamed as he ran over to me and took my face in his hands, "My family is gone and I did all of this for them! Since I can't die, watching her slowly and painfully die will just have to be enough." He turned around and threw the flame under Elena and soon the flames started to rise around her.

Her screams filled the air as the smoke became a thick covering around the forest.

"No!" I fought with everything I had.

I had to move, please let me move. The tears fell down my face as the screams got louder and my heart slowly started to shatter as the realization of Elena's agony filled me.

"Damon!" Her pleading voice rang out for me and I wanted to respond to her call.

Why couldn't it be me up there? I would burn just to know that she was safe, but fate has of course screwed me over like every other time.

If she died I would too. I won't go on knowing that I failed her and I didn't save her.

"Klaus it was my fault, I was the one who burned your family. They are dead because of me. Save her and kill me instead." He laughed at my pleads and the rage grew deeper inside of me.

The air around me filled with the smell of burning flesh and the screams started to die down. She was dying and I had to work faster.

"Don't you see, this is your punishment. I want you to live so you know what caused. Elena will die because of your foolishness." He breathed in the air and sighed with a smile of contempt and pure madness on his face.

I had to find another way to save her.

"Bonnie fight it, Elena is dying!" Bonnie just stared back at me with a blank expression.

As I realized that there was no other chance my body began to shut down. I started to feel empty and my sobs grew louder as the flames grew in size, engulfing the girl I swore to protect, the girl I loved.

"No." My voice was full of defeat as silence was replaced with the screams. .

Klaus walked back over to me and I saw the rage consume him. His eyes full of malice and hate and his face contorted in anger. He truly looked like the monster he had become.

"You will now feel my pain." He snapped his fingers and my body was free to move again.

I pushed passed him and tried to get to Elena but the fire was too big.

"Oh my God!" Bonnie ran up to my side and her cries broke the silence of the night and the soft crackling of the fire.

"Stop crying and do something, now!" My voice was cold and emotionless, and at this moment I didn't care.

If Elena was dead all my humanity would be loss. The monster I was would be back and the Damon she knew, the Damon she worked so hard to find under all of my masks, would be gone forever.

"How did this…?"

"You caused this! Stop the fire or so help me I will drain you so slowly you will beg for me to kill you!" Her eyes widened and she turned her focus to the fire.

The flames slowly died down and there hanging on the tree was Elena's burnt, limp body.

I couldn't move, I was frozen with grief. I fell to the ground and just kept my eyes on her body.

Her body was burnt and covered in black ash that had replaced her tan skin. The searing flesh started to slowly peel off of her and she was almost unrecognizable as the burns filled her face.

I wanted to look away but I couldn't. This was my punishment and it would forever be laced through my mind, forever entwining itself in my soul.

My tears have all been shed and I sat there still and emotionless. Numb on the outside as I was in the inside. Klaus won and we were fools for trying to think otherwise.

"What a pity you weren't smarter in the way you got revenge. I wonder where your pathetic brother was or for a matter where anyone was. I thought you all had so many friends yet no one was here to save your precious Elena. Well they will probably be there at the funeral to talk about their cherished memories with her; I wonder will you do the same?"Klaus scoffed as he stared at Elena's body with nonchalant eyes.

"Fuck you!" I got up and faced him.

If I was going to die this was the best time for it.

"Have fun with the funeral." He smiled at me before he disappeared.

"Come back! I'm not done with you!" I screamed at Bonnie started at me with pity.

"Damon…"

"Don't you dare talk. Let this be a warning, I am not your friend; I am not your ally. If I ever see you again consider me your enemy and if you don't kill me I will kill anyone you have ever loved. Elena's dead so I have nothing else to lose." I could feel myself starting to shut off any human emotions.

I didn't want to feel like this. It should have been me.

I looked back over to Elena's charred body and I closed my eyes and tried to remember her being alive.

I remembered when I first met her, when I first saw her smile, when I first knew I loved her, when I first kissed her, when she finally chose my over my brother.

When I kissed her that night on the porch we were both confused at what we were. When she saw Stefan the next day they got into a fight and that's when she finally made her choice. She chose me like I would always choose her.

But it all didn't matter, she was gone and that part of me had finally died.

"You know you change this right?" A girly voice said and I looked up and was met with a pair of bright, emerald green eyes.

Her small frame and tight features made her look like she was no more than sixteen.

Her long blonde hair cascaded down her back as her eyes narrowed in distain.

"Who are you?" I asked as I realized that everything was frozen.

Bonnie stood frozen, mid sob, while the small flames had stood still.

Everything seemed quiet and dark. The isolation that surrounded me kept me in a defensive stance.

"It's not _who I am_ that you should be asking." She smiled showing me her perfectly white teeth.

"I suppose you want me to be cliché and ask what you are." I was in no mood for this shit.

If she didn't give me answers I would rip her pretty little head off.

"No, I want you to ask me how to get your lady love back." She scoffed, "I could care less if you know who or what I am."

"How?" My response was so quick and desperate it made me feel a little sorry for myself.

I knew I would do whatever it took to get Elena back; I just wanted to keep her safe.

"Change fate." She walked over to the tree and looked over Elena's body.

"You're not telling me how!" I was losing it but I had to keep my calm.

"With my help I can send you back and you can save her. Stop others from finding her, protect her. She is the doppelganger, so I am not promising she will be completely safe, but if you make sure attention is not drawn to her she can be saved from this fate." She waved her hand over Elena's body and I flinched at the pain of seeing it.

"Fate's fate you can't change it." I whispered.

I remembered the old stories of fate that I have heard of over the years and the biggest theme in each one is that everything that happens is destined to happen.

"Who says?" She exclaimed as she turned her gaze back to me. "Fate can change, it always does. She wasn't meant to die like this and that's what you can play on. You have a second chance with her and I suggest you don't fuck it up ."

"How am I supposed to keep her safe?"

I've already failed once.

"Don't let Klaus, Elijah, Katherine, or anyone that was a threat the first time around find her, or at least postpone it. Also don't let Stefan meet her first, you were supposed to meet her first the whole time but things got messed up. You have to change things or like you said things that happened this time will happen again." Her tone was serious and her eyes seemed to glow brighter.

"How far back will you send me?"

"Far enough. Two days before Stefan and Elena met. You're already in Mystic Falls at that time so it shouldn't be hard, but you must meet Elena first," she paused, "oh and words to the wise don't be so much of an ass like you were, it's very unappealing." She smirked and reached out for my hand.

"Learn from this, Mr. Salvatore."

I looked back at Elena's dead, charred body and I let that image sink in. I wouldn't let this happen and I wouldn't lose her.

"Ready?" Her voice seemed to echo.

"If this is a trick…"

"Then it is a very elaborate trick. Be smart." She took my hand and everything seemed to be rewinding itself.

Images ran passed me and it looked like I was watching a movie of everything that has happened in the past two years.

"I'll be watching, and if you need anything just call for Alice." She winked at me and everything turned black.

My head was pounding and everything seemed to be spinning around me.

I looked around at my surroundings and realized I was in the motel I stayed at when I first came back to Mystic Falls.

_Holy shit, it worked._

I looked over at my phone and saw the date was exactly two days before I arrived and made it my mission to "ruin my brother's life."

I ran over to my bags and pulled out my favorite black t-shirt and some dark jeans and made my way out of the motel.

I got into my car and drove into the town that caused me my own personal hell.

Even though I have been in this town for a while, everything seemed different. Everything seemed lighter and the feeling of doom and gloom wasn't really present in the air like it usually was.

I parked the car over by the grill and took in a deep breath of air.

_Well, here goes nothing._

I walked into the grill and everyone seemed to be there.

Everyone but Elena.

I saw Caroline, Bonnie, Matt, Tyler, and Vicky all sitting at a table, laughing at normal teenage things. Things they should be laughing at until life became a supernatural soap opera of its own.

My guard was actually caught off guard when I saw Vicky standing there alive and well.

I had to keep reminding myself that any events that happened haven't happened yet.

They all stared at me when I entered. Barbie and Vicky both stared at me with lust in their eyes, while teen witch stared at me with suspicion.

Matt and teen wolf glared at me as all the girls in the grill turned to get a look at me and for the first time I was actually becoming uncomfortable under their stares.

I walked over to the bar passing the group of teens. It took me a second to remember that Caroline wasn't a vampire; Bonnie didn't know she was a witch, and Tyler still hasn't grown his fangs yet.

These people Elena called "friends" weren't even there when she really needed them and she died because of it.

"Hey kids." I winked at them as I walked passed them and walked over to the bar.

I ordered a drink and waited for any tips on where Elena may be.

"So did you see the new kid yet? I hear he's really cute. I think his name is Stefan, sounds Italian." I rolled my eyes at Barbie's overly cheery and absolutely moronic voice and comments.

"No, but he will be in school. Let's just wait." Bonnie laughed.

"What about tall, dark, and handsome over there. I think he checked me out." Caroline whispered.

I didn't know it was possible but she was more annoying human than vampire.

Good God how did I deal with her for as long as I did, I deserve a medal at the very least.

"He's like twenty five Care, plus something's not right about him." Give the witch a prize.

At least Bonnie's still the good old bitch, I mean witch that I hate.

"I'm going to go talk to him." I heard the clatter of footsteps come my way and I groaned internally.

Lights, camera, action.

"Hey I'm Caroline and I don't think I've seen you around before?" She asked me as she smiled wider and leaned closer to me.

"Damon and I'm new." I flashed a signature smile and I could already see she was putty in my hands.

"So what are you doing here all by yourself?" Her flirting was borderline desperate and I was already starting to get bored with it.

"Waiting for a friend." I looked her right in the eyes. "Maybe you know her? Where is Elena Gilbert?" I asked and I could already see she was under my compulsion.

"She doesn't go out much. She's probably at her house or the graveyard."

"Thanks Blondie." I released her and waved her off. "Now scram, blondes aren't my thing." She glared at me as she walked away.

"What a dick." She continued to glare at me as I made my way out of the grill.

I took a shortcut to Elena's but something already told me that she wasn't there. I followed my instinct and let it lead me to the graveyard.

Once I arrived I stopped dead in my tracks as I saw her there leaning against a headstone and writing in her diary.

She was alive and breathing and my heart seemed to repair itself when I saw her face.

Her hair swayed gently in the wind as I remembered the soft, velvety feel of it. Her rosy cheeks radiated health and her plump lips shinned with fresh lip gloss.

I wanted to run to her, hold her, and kiss her but I couldn't.

She didn't even know my name, well not yet at least.

I walked slowly over to her and started my path in changing the future.

"Hey, what's a pretty lady like you doing here all by yourself." I smiled warmly at her but she still jumped with surprise.

"Sorry I didn't mean to jump like that. I didn't hear you coming." She laughed at herself and got up quickly.

Only if she knew her reaction was a normal one to men just popping out of nowhere.

"Most people tell me that," I extended my hand out to her, "Damon, Damon Salvatore." She shook my hand and smiled softly.

"Elena Gilbert." She locked eyes with me and for a second I thought I saw familiarity in her eyes.

As soon as I saw it, it was gone.

"Well, it's very nice to meet you, Miss Gilbert." I turned on my southern thrall and took her hand and placed a small kiss on her hand.

I saw the blush race to her cheeks and I couldn't help but smile at her.

"Same to you," she paused, "Salvatore, are you related to Stefan Salvatore at all?" Crap did she already meet him?

"He's my brother, do you know him?"

"No, just a lot of talk." She laughed.

Thank God for gossip.

"Oh well I hope its good talk." I smirked at her and she shrugged.

"It's high school talk, I'm not sure how good it gets." Her warm smile brightened up her face.

"Yeah." I was left speechless as I took in her beauty.

"Well I should go, it was nice meeting you." She grabbed her things and took one last look at me before she left.

"See you around!" I yelled after her

I just stood there, smiling like an idiot, as I realized I may have just changed the future.

I may have just saved Elena and that was all I wanted.

I stood there and remembered the night that Elena and I became a couple, the night she chose me.

"_Elena just leave it alone, why can't you see that everything we had is gone." I heard Stefan yell as I made my way to the clearing._

"_You're not a monster, you saved Damon. The old you is in there somewhere." _

"_Do you even hear yourself? I had nothing to lose and…"_

"_No, you had me!" She cried as tears stained her face._

"_That's enough little brother." I stepped in front of Elena but Stefan quickly pushed me away._

"_She has to get it through her head. Elena you have to move on!"Stefan yelled._

_Elena flinched but she stood strong and stared back at him with determination in her eyes._

"_Don't you see, I have moved on. I just don't want you dead. I still love you but what we had I know is gone." Stefan and I both stared at her with shocked expressions._

_Elena looked over at me and I knew she was telling me that she did move on and she was moving on with me._

_Stefan caught the look and turned around and gave me a hurt and confused look._

"_You moved on with Damon?" Stefan whispered._

"_I moved on with someone that has never abandoned me, has always been there for me, never gave up, and truly loved me. I made a choice." Stefan turned back and faced her._

"_You did." His voice sounded defeated and the tension in the air became thick as the silence broke out. _

"_We need your help and we need to know we can trust you. Please be the Stefan that I loved." Elena pleaded while Stefan stared out into the vast darkness._

"_I know what I'm doing Elena," he paused, "besides that Stefan is dead." He turned to give me one last look before disappearing into the night._

And that was the last time we saw him.

I shook my head clear of those memories and sought out for the new ones.

I got up and made my way to dear old Stefan.

When I arrived I realized Stefan would not be happy to see me, but hell I wasn't happy to see him either.

He left when we needed him most and became the coward I knew he was. I wasn't the villain in this movie, he was.

The door opened slowly and Stefan's eyes widened as he saw me.

"Hello brother." I wanted to punch him for abandoning Elena and I but I kept my calm.

"Damon what are you doing here?" I'm here to fix the mess you caused.

"Here to change some things." I walked past him into the house.

"Should have known it was you behind the animal attacks that everyone has been talking about." His disappointment in his voice was thick.

"That was the old me." It was true.

"Bull shit, why are you really here?" I sighed.

"I'm here to fix some things and then I am leaving." With Elena.

"That sounds really anti-climatic."

"Yeah well I'm not really into all of the theatrics anymore." Not since my lust for revenge go the better of me.

"Damon…"

"Stop there before I punch you. I'm not here to mess up your little pretending to be human thing, in fact I'm not here for you at all. I won't cause any harm and I will be out of your hair faster than you can make your little hero hairdo." I headed upstairs.

"If you're lying…"

"Fuck you Stefan!" I yelled behind me as I made my way to my room.

When I entered my room I couldn't help the tears of grief and happiness escaping my eyes.

I got another chance and I wouldn't screw it up.

Elena died and the memory of it still hung fresh in my mind, but here she was alive again.

I walked over to my bed and a small note lay on my pillow.

Damon,

When one door closes another opens. Enjoy your second chance.

Alice

I smiled as I threw out the note and laid on my bed waiting for the next day to come.

I would keep Elena safe and give her the life she deserved.

Even if it killed me.

**A/N: Please review with your thoughts and if you want me to continue. Review! **


	2. Memories

**A/N: Hey guys, so I am happy to see some of you have some interest in this story and as long as you all keep on reviewing and tell me what you think I promise to update this story. I hope you like the chapter and please, please, please review thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.**

"Wake up." When I opened my eyes I saw Stefan standing over me with a gun pointed at me.

A gun wouldn't do much damage but I could smell the vervain in it and I knew that it could do some damage if it was pointed at the right areas. I need to play this cool and get the upper hand.

"You're really going to…"

"Shut up." He yelled as he pulled the trigger back and pointed to my chest.

I slowly got up and tried to think of how I might of pissed him off. What the fuck was wrong with him?

"Stefan calm down."

"They found his body Damon. Honestly I knew you were sloppy but not that sloppy." He scoffed.

"Whose body." I honestly was confused but yet again this whole, _Damon must be evil so every time a body shows up Damon must have don't it, _routine was getting really old.

Saint Stefan would never dream of killing anything that didn't have a fuzzy tail in this reality. I was already starting to miss the new ripper Stefan.

"Zach's…. why did you do it Damon?" I mean I did kill Zach before but this time I didn't even touch him.

It would make sense for why I could just walk in the house without an invitation but I guess I didn't put two and two together. If I killed him before who killed him this time?

"I didn't do it." He wouldn't believe me but a guy had to try.

"Bullshit, what about the others? All the poor innocent people who have just died recently because of some animal attacks." Stefan lowered the gun and I took the chance to strike.

I was more powerful than him while he was still on his special diet and I knew I could take him. I grabbed the gun and pushed him back.

He crashed into the wall and landed with a big thud on the floor.

"Stefan, I know you have this weird idea about me but know that's the past. I've changed and I didn't come here to fight with you or ruin your life, in fact this isn't about you. I didn't kill Zach, but to be frank he wasn't really mean to live a long life anyway." I threw back the gun to the side and offered to help him up.

His eyes narrowed as he got up, pushing my hand away.

"Why are you really here?" To save the girl I love.

"You know you have a real trust problem little brother."

"Damon, tell me."

"That's for me to know and for you to stay the hell out of my way." I grabbed a shirt and walked out of the room.

"Damon this isn't finished!" He yelled after me.

"Yes it is."

I walked out of the house and rushed towards Elena's house.

When I got there I stopped across from her house and waited for her to leave. It may seem creepy but I am on a time schedule. I wanted to leave town as soon as possible to avoid any trouble that always seem to follow Elena and I.

As I stood there it dawned on me that everything that brought us closer before hasn't even happened yet.

The tomb vampires, the Katherine incident, the originals, Klaus the Stefan problem, Jenna's death, and my almost death. I had a clean slate, literally, and the anticipation of it all was thrilling.

The other thing I realized was that Ric hasn't even come to town yet. I mean he did that whole, I will kill you act with me when we first met, but we became close.

I suppose I should get Ric here to watch over things when Elena and I leave town.

That's a problem for later but for now I wanted to further my relationship with Elena.

I waited by the trees across from her house and when the door opened I saw her exit quickly.

She was in her running clothes and I could help but watch her slender body as she stretched gracefully.

Her tight features shinned in the tight workout clothes. When she started to run I shook myself out from my own personal trance and followed her.

I kept human speed as I ran up to her side.

"Well hello again." I said as she laughed.

She stumbled a bit and I caught her.

"Are you following me now?" She asked as I held her.

Her tone was breathless and her face lit up as she stared me in the eyes.

"I'm just out for a run." I let her go and she raised an eyebrow.

"In those clothes?"

"You got me." She laughed as she shook her head and started to walk away.

"Hey are you trying to get away from me? I'll be honest, most women don't walk away," I ran in front of her, "they get closer." She scoffed.

"I'm not most women." She started to run again.

I was left there smiling like an idiot until I realized how far she got. I used my slight advantage and ran up to her side quickly.

"You know I like my girls feisty." She gasped and stopped.

"Stop doing that." She glared at me. "How did you get here so fast?"

"I have my ways." I winked at her and she sighed.

"What do you want?"

"Your company, not many days do you find such a beautiful woman such as yourself." She laughed.

"Yeah, I'm a regular super model."

"No, you're better." I smiled as she blushed.

"You're a real charmer aren't you?"

"It's more of a life style than a choice." She laughed again and it was the most beautiful sound to my ears.

"That looks good on you." I said.

"What?"

"Your smile."

She looked up at me and her eyes were the warmest shade of brown. I wanted to kiss her but I knew I needed to wait, even though everything in my body wanted me to get closer to her.

We stood there silently, both of us taking in each other.

"I should go." Elena said as she looked away.

"Well maybe I'll see you around." I took her hand and kissed it lightly.

"Maybe." As I released her hand she smiled.

As she turned to leave I needed more concrete plans with her if I wanted to beat Stefan when she meets him tomorrow.

"Elena maybe we could get something to eat tonight?" She stopped and turned to me.

"Like a date?" She asked and her mischievous smile was back.

"Maybe."

"Well than maybe I'll see you at the bar tonight." She turned and started to leave.

"What time?"

"Wait and see." She ran faster and I watched her until she disappeared from sight.

I already had a date with the woman of my dreams and this was only the second time I've talked to her. I was beating my old time by miles.

Well, with that done what could I do now?

It's time for that Ric problem to be addressed.

As I made my way to the school I tried to think of a way to kill the history teacher in a way it wouldn't lead back to me.

This is when compulsion comes in handy.

As I quickly walked into the building I stopped to listen to see if there were any other teachers around. They were all in the teachers' lounge together except for the history teacher, who was in his room swamped with paper work.

"Goddamn kids will be the death of me." He mumbled as he threw the paper on the table.

How ironic.

"Excuse me are you the history teacher?" I asked as I shut the door quietly behind me.

"I am?"

"Good, you are going to walk up to the roof of the building and jump off. Do not talk to anyone on your way up there, understood?" He nodded and as he got up I put a hand on his chest.

"Before you go write a nice little note about how you hate your life and blah blah blah." He took his pen and wrote a quick suicide note and started to walk away.

"Sorry nothing personal." I told him as he left and I snuck out of the classroom.

As I left the school I heard a woman scream and I knew the deed was done, you're welcome Ric.

I ran back home and Stefan was sitting on the couch and I could already tell his hero hairdo was in full blast today.

"Where were you?" He got up and went over to the liquor cabinet.

"Out." I plopped down on the couch.

"Where's out?" He poured two drinks and brought me over a glass.

"Killing and drinking, the usual." I brought the glass to my lips and I saw Stefan staring at me intently.

I dropped the glass and Stefan glared at me.

"Oops." I got up and walked past him.

"Honestly did you really think I was going to fall for that?" He was starting to piss me off and if he wasn't careful I would beat the shit out of him.

"Damon, I saw you with that Elena girl." I stopped dead in my tracks.

"What?"

"Elena Gilbert, she's not Katherine." Damn straight she's not.

"You have no idea what you're talking about."

"I think I do. She's not Katherine and if you don't back off I'll kill you before you hurt her." I lost it and I had him pinned against the wall in seconds.

"Don't you dare threaten me especially when it comes to Elena. She is not and never will be Katherine. I would never hurt her and once I'm finished here I intend to make her very happy." I tightened my grip on his neck. "You saved her once but you didn't when it mattered most. You're lucky I don't kill you here and now." I let him go and he fell to the ground.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Just back off." I left the room and went up to mine.

"Quite a show of manly emotion." Alice was lying on my bed, smiling.

"I'm not in the mood." I walked into the bathroom and she was there leaning against the wall.

"Well I am, Elena really seems to like you."

"That's the plan, right?"

"Watch your brother." She smiled at me showing her perfect white teeth.

"Why?"

"Because he likes her too and has been following her since he saved her the night of the accident. Be on alert at the bar, vervain alert." She disappeared.

This was going to be a long night.

I showered quickly and got dressed in the best clothes I could find. I walked over to my night stand and went into the secret drawer I had. I pulled out a vervain necklace that I intended to give Elena.

I ran downstairs and grabbed my car keys and a spare vervain dart that I hid in my jacket.

"Damon, I'm sorry about earlier." Stefan walked up to me.

"No you're not but thanks for the gesture." I held out my hand and got the dart ready.

He looked at my hand and took it. I stuck the dart in his hand and he groaned in pain.

"Sorry for my gesture but you were planning the same thing." He fell to the floor and I dragged his body over to the couch.

I went over to the liquor cabinet and set him up a drink for when he woke up.

"Sorry but I couldn't let you screw up my chances with Elena."

I looked over to the clock and it was already six.

I got into my car and sped over to the grill.

When I entered the bar I looked around but Elena wasn't there yet, might as well pass the time.

I walked over to the bar and to my surprise I saw Alice taking to the bartender as she sipped her drink.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as I sat down.

"Having a drink with Jake here." She smiled and the man winked at her.

"Buzz off Jake." I looked him in the eyes as soon and as I said it he was gone.

"You're no fun." She threw back her drink.

"Pot calling the kettle black." I told her and she laughed.

"Why are you here, miss wonderland?"

"To make sure all goes well with Elena."

"Usually when you're here it means bad news." She laughed.

"Or maybe I just care about your situation. It's actually a very entertaining tale. Start crossed lovers and all of that jazz." She handed me the shot.

"Well I'm glad you're entertained." I threw back the drink.

"Good luck." She winked and she was gone.

When I turned around Elena was at the door and when she spotted me she smiled.

She made her way over to me and I couldn't help but stare.

She was amazing, her hair was down and she wore a tight red shirt and dark tight jeans, with a nice leather jacket.

Her small smile still rested on her face as she got closer to me.

"Hey good looking." I said as she sat next to me.

"You don't look to shabby yourself." I smiled until the bartender came.

"What can I get for you?" He asked as he leaned closer to her.

"A coke." She practically ignored the guy and I laughed as the boy frowned.

"You got a problem, dude?" Was this guy stupid?

"No, but you will."

"Can I just get that coke, thanks?" Elena said as she grabbed my hand and intertwined it with hers.

"Yeah, sorry." The man got her the drink and we walked back over to a table.

"So, tell me about yourself." Elena said as she sat down.

"What do you want to know?"

"Where do you come from?"

"Here."

"I don't remember ever seeing you?"

"I left town for a while after my parents died." Wasn't that far from the truth.

"Your parents are dead?" I saw the sadness fill her eyes.

"Yeah now I take care of my brother."

"Me too." She whispered lowly.

She spaced out for a bit until she shook herself out of it, "I mean my parents died too and I take care of my brother."

"I'm sorry." I told her sincerely.

One day I would tell Elena about her true parents but that was for another day.

I reached for her hand again and I missed the closeness between us.

"Can I show you something?" I asked her.

"What?"

"Come on." I took her hand and led her out of the bar.

We ran to my car and I grabbed the vervain necklace I left there. I turned back to her and showed her the necklace and he eyes widened.

"Take this." I handed her the necklace.

"I can't take that." She pushed it away.

"Please I insist. Call it a good luck charm and a reminder of our first date." I went behind her and placed it around her neck.

Her scent filled my nose and I reveled in her beauty.

"It's beautiful." She smiled and then frowned.

"What?"

"You just met me yet you're giving me gifts. We've only known each other for a couple of days yet it feels like we've known each other forever." She got closer to me.

"You're so familiar." She lightly reached for my face and gently ran her thumb up and down against my cheek.

When she took her hand away I grabbed it and pulled her closer to me as I kissed her.

The passion between us was undeniable and every touch seemed like little sparks. I couldn't get enough of her and each time I saw her it made my love for her grow.

We got a fresh start and I would show her what true happiness was.

She was putting in the same amount of passion into the kiss as I was and I was so happy that she was actually allowing herself to be happy with me.

"Damon." She whispered against my lips.

When she opened her eyes she smiled and then gasped.

"What?"

"Oh my God." She whispered.

"Elena what?"

"I remember."

"Remember what?" a small feeling of dread set into my stomach.

"I died." And with that she fainted.

**A/N: Please review so I know to continue with the story.**


End file.
